Luck
by Rowan Cousland
Summary: "From that moment on, he vowed he would never forget her." By some odd twist of fate, Yami gets caught up in a bank robbery, and crosses paths with a certain Sailor Scout. One-Shot, and slight AU. Popped into my mind after Aki Con. Slight Yami/Usagi. COMPLETE!


Luck

A Yu-gi-oh/Sailor Moon Crossover

By Rowan Cousland

Luck. Some people have it. Some people don't. And some people have those days where luck just doesn't give a damn.

Yami was having one of those days.

It had all started out with Yugi wanting to withdraw some money from his debit account to go to the movies tonight with the gang. He insisted that Yami take over for this, because normally when Yugi went, he was mistaken for a ten year old, and shooed away by security. Judging by Yugi's height, and how little he'd been growing, Yami was positive that was how it was going to be for a long time.

Yami hated how Yugi was constantly picked on for his height, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. (Other than possessing him, but you get the idea.)

For Yugi's sake, Yami endured the long lines full of inconsiderate people just wanting to get their money and go about their day. The bank's ATM was out of order, so Yami was stuck in the lines.

And of course, today _had _to be the day that everything went to hell.

Yami had gotten a prickling feeling on the back of his neck, just as two men walked into the bank, getting in line behind him. He thought nothing of it at first. But the moment that gunshots had gone off made him think otherwise.

"Alright everybody get on the floor now!" a man behind Yami shouted, pushing the spirit down to the linoleum. There was an outburst of fear from a female employee ahead. The two men were then joined by three more, and made their way to the front of the bank.

"Nobody move a muscle." The same man that had ordered them to the floor said. Glancing up, Yami saw that he'd taken hold of the female employee by the arm, forcing her to her feet. He slammed his arm around her throat, holding her against him, and placing the gun to her head.

Anger welled up in Yami. He wanted nothing more than to spring to his feet and call upon his powers to punish these men. He had to find the right time to do it though. A time when the robbers were nowhere near him.

The leader of the robbers led the woman over to one of the safes in the back, ordering her to open it. Shaking, and nearly bursting into tears, the woman lifted her hand to obey. Yami shifted his weight, bringing himself to his knees.

Suddenly, there was a flash of gold, and one of the robbers was struck down with a grunt. The flash continued on across the room, striking the three other robbers down. The flash finally reached the lead robber, striking his hand, forcing him to release the woman. The flash then swerved to the right, returning to its owner.

"What the-" The robber spun around, bringing up his gun. "Who the hell are you?" he spat.

Yami's eyes trailed to the right, his gaze landing on a woman, standing in front of a window. Sunlight reflected off of long, golden hair, giving the woman an angelic sort of glow to her. She wore a blue, and white sailor dress with a pleated skirt and red ribbons, completed with red boots and white gloves. In her hands, she held a gold tiara.

"I am a Guardian of beauty and justice. I will not stand by while you harm innocents for your own greedy, selfish gain." The woman pointed at the robber. "I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

There were a few murmurs from the crowd of people. "Sailor Moon?" Someone whispered. "What's she doing here?" "I thought she was in Tokyo." "I can't believe it; a Sailor Scout has come to rescue us!"

The voices reached the ears of the robber, causing his rage to grow, he shot at the ceiling once, causing some to cry out in freight. "Shut up! All of you!" he growled. "And as for you- Hey!" His gaze fell on Yami who was still on his knees. "I didn't say you could move! Get on the floor now!"

Yami didn't respond fast enough. A shot rang out.

But the bullet never hit. A flash of gold whizzed past Yami's nose, intercepting the fatal bullet. The tiara spun in an arch, returning to Sailor Moon's hand. With a flash, it turned into a solid gold ring.

"Enough! You will pay for your crimes." With a flick of her wrist, the ring shot out towards the robber. He tried to dodge it, but every step he took, the ring followed.

Within moments, the ring snapped around his body, trapping him. He struggled to free himself, only to find himself falling onto the floor. Sailor Moon walked casually over to the man, kicking the gun he'd dropped away from him. "It's alright everybody. You're safe now. You can get up." She said.

With that said, everyone got to their feet. They all fought to crowd around their savior to thank her and ask for her autograph among many other things.

The one thing running through Yami's mind, was what would've happened if Sailor Moon hadn't been there. If she hadn't stopped the bullet….

"You took a great risk."

The female voice broke Yami's thoughts. He turned his head towards it, revealing that it was the Sailor Scout speaking to him.

"Standing up like that, in the middle of an armed robbery, defying your captor. That was really brave."

"Not as brave as you were." Yami said. "You saved my life. Thank you."

A smile formed on the Scouts lips. "No problem." She said.

Soon after, blue and red lights flashed through the windows, revealing that the police had finally arrived, along with reporters from the local news station. Immediately, once the crooks were arrested, the reporters swarmed around Usagi.

"Sailor Moon, what were you doing in Domino City?"

"Were you near the building when the robbery was in progress, or inside the building?"

"What caused you to fight outside of Tokyo?"

All the while, Usagi found herself looking at the boy with the oddly shaped, tri-colored hair. He was Yugi Moto, if she remembered correctly from the newspapers. The King of Card Games. She found herself wondering about him.

"I was in the neighborhood." She responded, coming back to Sailor Moon. "I heard gunshots nearby, and sprang into action." Part of that was true. She and the other scouts had been tipped off by Luna that Domino City was teeming with crime. Each of them split off into separate sections for the town, trying to help clean it up a bit. Obviously, Usagi had been given the center part of town. By luck, she'd ended up at the bank just as the robbery was occurring. Glancing at the clock above her, she realized that she still had to meet up with the other scouts.

"But I'm afraid that's all the time I have for that." She said. "There are more things that I need to do."

Despite some disappointed groans from her fans, the Sailor Scout made her way towards the front door. She looked over at Yami one last time, giving him a smile. "I hope we meet again sometime. Hopefully, in less drastic times."

And with that said, Sailor Moon had left the building, leaving 20 or so grateful fans, and one man filled with curious thoughts.

From that moment on Yami swore to himself he'd find her again someday.

From that moment on, he vowed he would never forget her.

"_Sailor Moon."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a cute little one-shot that was swarming around my head. I bought Sailor Moon volume one at Aki Con, and after reading that, I suddenly had this idea. Don't ask me why, I just did. I hope you all enjoyed it! And I'll be writing a fully fledged fan fiction with this pairing soon called __**'Sailor Duelists'**__ so be on the lookout for it :D_


End file.
